HIRO ReBorn: Volume 1
by ironfist97
Summary: This is the true and complete re-telling of the HIRO storyline. Follow the story of Hero Arthurus, a young teenager who begins his journey at Beacon Academy in order to find his true purpose in life.
1. Author's Note

**_I've been having these weird thoughts lately...But, is any of this real...or not?_**

**_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory...A far off memory that's like a scattered dream...I want to align the pieces of it...yours and mine._**

**_They can take your world. They can take your heart. Cut you loose from all you know. But if it's your fate...then every step forward will always be a step closer to home._**

**_So what do you say, Hero? Are you ready for a new beginning?_**

**HIRO Complete: The Vale Chronicles**

_**HIRO ReBorn**...A second chance._

_Final Note: In a months time...I will be deleting my old HIRO fanfic's. So, if you all want to, take whatever time you want to re-read or rant on the old stories as much as you want...because soon, they will be gone._

**Hey everyone, and welcome to HIRO ReBorn: Volume 1**

**I know a lot of people will find this not needed, but I want to go back and fix all the mistakes I made in Volume 1. Plus, I will also be adding in new scenes and chapters in, so even though it is old, all the new content will make it feel new.**

**Oh, and all the RWBY characters and locations are property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. All oc's are characters I created. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for teams and oc's, hit me up about it.**

**Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep Moving Forward, and Leave No Regrets Behind!_**


	2. Chapter H: Story of a King

_**Once Upon A Time...**_

_**There was an enchanted world filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. This world was known as Grimorie.**_

_**In this world, there lived a king...A kind-hearted king who served his kingdom with peace and prosperity... This king had a Sword... A sword that he always brought into battle alongside him... Their is no name for the weapon... But the king fought with this sword and survived some of the greatest battles in our history...**_

_**Finally...Years passed...**_

_**And the king was now old of age... saddened by the fact of death... He had no successor to his sword or the throne... He had little time left to live...**_

_**On the last of his days... he went to the church... and prayed for life to his homeland to continue on free and peaceful... And he left his precious sword depend into a stone... hoping one day... a new king would emerge...**_

_**That next day... the king passed on to the afterlife...**_

_**For years... many tried to pull the blade out... but they all failed... and as time passed, they forgot about the weapon... and the kingdom fell... into an age... a dark age.**_

_**One day, the world broke apart and the characters found themselves trapped in a realm where all their happy endings were stolen. This new world is known as...the World of Remnant.**_

_**This is the story of the new King who set forth and brought about the true balance between Light and Darkness...**_

* * *

**HIRO ReBorn**


	3. Chapter I: Unsealed

_**There are certain things in the world that we desire, sometimes these desires can lead us to great happiness, while others lead to our unwanted desires...**_

_**Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable...**_

* * *

_Somewhere...In a cave..._

A trio of thieves were inside a cave. Looking around the cave for the treasure from the old days of history.

The three travel father down to the point they find a room completely filled with treasure. While the boss leaves to check if anyone followed them, the other two start loading as much treasure as they can.

One of them then notices a cracked lamp in the center of the room. He runs over and picks it up. He then shows it to the other thief and the two begin to argue and fight over who should have it.

Suddenly, they drop it and it falls to the ground...Breaking apart. The two then leave once they have collected enough treasure.

* * *

A young boy with blond hair walks into a audience stand. He seats himself, as an amplified voice made an announcement.

_Announcer:" Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee."_

A young girl in white with a barely visible scar over her left eye walks out on stage into the spotlight as a piano plays the opening "Mirror Mirror" before a crowd of people, occasionally taking pictures from their stands around the white castle they appear to be in. She closes her eyes and begins to sing.

_"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."_

While she sings, the view sinks down into her scar-free reflection on the stage, the world tilting until she opens her eyes and finds herself in another place, the light and shadows shifting until a warrior in giant armor with an equally massive broadsword appears before her. She backflips just as the Giant Armor brings its blade down on where she was, and the song continues as her flashback takes over.

_Weiss:" Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"_

Weiss unsheathes her own rapier, Myrtenaster, and darts forward, getting a hit on her enemy before twirling into a landing. The Giant Armor swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when she uppercuts into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back. When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, then swinging it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving target. It finally hits her blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet.

_"Fear of, what's inside of me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"_

With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her glyphs and landing a blow with each pass.

After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Weiss closes her eyes, and in the real world, the spotlight suddenly cuts out.

The moon makes itself known when the clouds in front of it pass, showing Weiss in its light as she sings, eyes still closed. In her mind, she stands back up, eyeing the Giant Armor with blood trailing down the left side of her face, and holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appears over the blade. The Giant Armor runs up and drops its sword on her, but it meets her rapier and is deflected off.

_"Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world, Why won't you let me hide from me?"_

Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings again, but Weiss runs ahead and jumps on the sword. Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow, and she rolls on the broadsword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapon into the ground. She rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the Giant Armor tries to hammer its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way and activates the glyph, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy.

_"Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all?"_

With one final leap into the air and her real self singing the last lines of her song, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade and Weiss descends onto the Giant Armor. When her attack is done and she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crash to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her.

_"I'm the loneliest of all."_

Weiss gets up and closes her eyes, finishing Mirror Mirror to a gentle shower of snowflakes and roar of applause from her audience. She opens her eyes and looks as if in a daze, then peers up at the slightly-scattered moon above.

A white rose is then thrown on the stage. Weiss picks it up and looks around her roaring audience to find who the sender was. The young boy gets up and leaves, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**H**

**Ilivane**

**R**

**O**

**HIRO ReBorn**

**Chapter I: Unsealed**

_**...Keep moving forward, and leave no regrets behind.**_


	4. Chapter R: Loyalty and Honor

_**Loyalty and Honor... these are things that many fight to uphold... even in the same path...But sometimes, it may lead to ones fall.**_

_**Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation.**_

* * *

_Somewhere...Forever Fall..._

In the strange forest of the Forever Fall, a young boy with silver hair is asleep in the bushes of a single tree. He holds his weapon close to him...tightening his grip when the sound of an engine caught his attention. "Riku!" Came the voice of a man who was riding on a motorcycle. He parked his bike next to the tree and removed his helmet. "It's time. The train will be hear in three minutes. try to keep a low profile this time, okay?" He said starting up his bike. The boy opened his eyes and looked down at the man. He gave him a silent stair before the man continued. "I know you can end it in a second! But...if you ever need my help-" The man said.

"Fuma..." The boy named Riku said before leaping from the tree and falling onto the ground. "...If this involves them...then I want to work alone." Riku glanced at his supposed ally. "...don't interfere." And with that, the young teen started to walk away.

Fuma watched Riku leave the area before smiling to himself. He puts his helmet back on and strarts up his motorcycle. "Fine," He said while turning the other way. "I'll see you on the train. Try not to forget your passport this time, okay?" With that, Fuma revved up his bike and rode off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Blake Belladonna sits on a rock outcropping watching red leaves drift down in the Forever Fall forest. Adam Taurus walks up to her. "Blake, it's time."

She slowly turns to him, giving Adam a look of concern. "Okay."

Blake and Adam sprint quickly through the forest, leaving behind a trail of falling leaves in their path. The two reach a Cliffside, as they watch the train come moving by down below. Both leap and slide down the hill, and jumps onto the top of the train. Upon boarding it, Adam swiftly cuts open a hatch and they drop into one of the cars.

Upon entering, they are confronted by a small army of activating Atlesian Knight-130s.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way." Adam said.

The Androids activate and circle the duo.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake said, as the prepared to fight.

An Android activates the guns on its arms." Intruder, identify yourself."

Adam pulls the trigger on Blush, shooting Wilt out of the sheath into the head of the robot. He then dashes forward, catching the sword mid-air before slashing the robot, cutting it clean from neck to under its left shoulder as Adam re sheaths Wilt.

The remaining robots switch their arms to blade mode and begin charging at Adam and Blake. Two come up behind Blake, but she jumps backwards and uses Gambol Shroud to split them both at the chest. She leaps forward to cover Adam's back as he slices at several advancing robots. Adam uses Blush to fire at the robots as Blake backflips to evade another robot.

They cut down several more robots before one switches its arms into a mini-gun mode. It fires rapidly at Adam and Blake, but Adam is able to deflect the bullets that get too close. After Adam sheaths Wilt, Blake charges towards the robot and it resumes firing. She is able to deflect the bullets and gets close enough to decapitate the robot. She immediately slice down another robot and cuts another's legs. Blake rapidly unsheathes Gambol Shroud to begin dual wielding the sheath and the katana before striking another robot, then leaps into the air and slams it into the floor.

Blake charges towards the remaining robots and begins cutting them down rapidly, slicing off one's arm and shoving her sword through another. She reaches the last robot in the train car, knocks it into the, then proceeds to slice it several times before landing on the floor. The robot is still in the air when Adam leaps up and kicks the robot out the door of the train car and onto the flatcar ahead. A number of other robots run towards them from from the other end of the flatcar.

"Let's do this." Adam said.

Adam hits a couple of robots up into the air, Blake leaps up towards them to slice them up, and Adam partly unsheathes Wilt to knock them away with the hilt. Blake switches Gambol Shroud to its kusarigama-pistol form, throws the sickle part past one of the robots, and pulls on the ribbon while using the pistol shot to launch the blade back towards her, cutting the robot in half.

Adam jumps forward and kicks the upper half of the robot away while it's falling as Blake swings her sickle around to cut down another robot. Blake jumps in the air and swings the sickle blade around in a spherical motion several times using gunfire, cutting down three more robots and getting the sickle wrapped around the neck of a fourth. Adam leaps forward and slices the fourth robot as Blake fires off the pistol, pulling the robot's upper half into the air.

Rushing forward, Adam slices up six more robots, causing five of them to explode. Blake charges up from behind, cuts off the sixth robot's head, and then knocks another robot up into the air using Gambol Shroud's katana form. She lunges forward as Adam takes down another robot, using the kusarigama form of Gambol Shroud to perform a continuous pinwheel attack that launches two other robots into the air. Adam then fires a shot from Blush to send one of the robots flying.

Adam jumps up and slices the other robot further up into the air as two robots approaching from behind are kicked into the air by Blake. The three robots are then sliced repeatedly by Wilt, keeping them in the air until Blake jumps up and slices through all three, with one going further up into the air with her. Blake kicks the robot down, while Adam slices another as it's falling then shoots it with Blush as it falls behind him. He sheathes Wilt and then he and Blake head into the next train car.

The next cart is filled with crates of Schnee Dust Company Dust. Adam opens a box and examines the contents inside. "Perfect. Move up to the next car." He closes the trunk." I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked.

"What about them?"

Riku:" Don't worry about the crew of this train..."

Both got on the offensive. Riku then jumps down in front of the two. "I already escorted them to safety." Riku said.

"R-Riku!?" Blake said, in shock and surprise.

"Hello Blake, Adam. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Riku, where have you-" Blake tries to walk over to him, but Adam holds out his hand, stopping her.

"Why are you here, traitor?" Adam asked him.

"Part of my little job here. I'm supposed to guard the cargo from any type of intruders or thieves." Riku said, glaring at Adam.

"We're intruders. So, I guess that means you have to fight us." Adam pulled out Wilt." Which, I'm fine with, knowing the fact that I get to end your life, traitor."

Riku pulled out Shingi-To-Giri." Let's just get this over with."

Blake grabbed Adam by his arm"Adam, stop! We don't have to-" Riku then notices something above them, a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. The three jump back and see the droid fully. Adam charges forward to attack it. Riku moves to fight it, until Blake grabs his wrist. "Riku." Blake said, anxiously. Riku looks back at her for a brief second, before looking back at the Droid.

The Spider Droid swiftly attacks, using its quartet of cannons to shoot at Adam, who either deflects or dodges every shot, using Wilt and Blush. Blake then lunges forward, launching her own attack only to be head-butted by the massive robot.

As the Spider Droid advances upon her, Riku suddenly unleashes a flurry of blows, each only momentarily stunning his enemy. When he finishes his attack, he takes a moment to glance over his shoulder at Blake. the Droid then kicks Riku away, distracts him with a barrage of cannon fire before moving to crush Blake beneath one of its massive feet. However, Riku quickly moves in, grabbing Blake and fleeing to the other end of the car. After he sets her down, the Droid quickly combines its cannons to unleash a massive energy barrage. Adam jumps in to shield the two, but the three are sent crashing through a metal bulkhead, and out onto a flatbed car.

The Droid begins to move closer to the three. Riku and Adam look at each other for a brief moment, and nod to one another. "Riku, Adam!" Blake called out to the two." It's coming closer!"

"Can you get on the other side of that thing?" Adam asked Riku."

"Of course I can."

"Then do it. Unless it's too much for you." Adam said, smirking.

"Hmph. I'll show you too much." Riku said, smirking back." Let's go Blake!" He rushes at the Droid. Blake nodded while smiling a bit, and followed Riku.

As Riku rushes the Spider, it continuously launches barrages of energy at him, which he swiftly dodges. Blake then uses Gambol Shroud to divert one cannon, while embedding the blade into the thick armor, allowing her to launch herself far into the air, before swiftly coming back down with two furious slashes from her weapon. Riku then slides underneath the Droid, attacking two of its leg joints in rapid succession, forcing the Spider Droid to stumble, as Riku gets behind it. This gives Blake an opportunity to slam her katana into and through the base of the Droid's skull and rapidly open fire, causing no effects other than slight disorientation.

As Blake regroups with Adam, the Droid combines its cannons again. "Riku!" Adam yells out.

"Yeah, I'm ready too!" Riku yelled back." Blake! Get back, now!"

The Droid launches its barrage at Adam, who absorbs all of the energy fired at him using his weapon's blade. Riku closes his eyes and concentrates. Adam laughs, as his body's red colorings glow intensely. Riku stands up, as his katana begins to glow blue. The Droid leaps at Adam, as Riku jumps in behind it.

"Now!" Adam yelled.

Riku/Adam:" Beast Fang!"

The two simultaneously unleash all of their energy in one blow, going through the Droid, causing the Spider to slowly recoil and disintegrate. Riku lands next to Blake, as Adam calmly walks to the two. "Nice work you two." Blake said, smiling.

"Yeah..." Riku said, putting his katana away.

"Just like old times, huh?" Adam said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, but we were fighting wild animals back then, instead of...Droids."

"Yeah, but it was me always saving your butt."

"Haha..." Riku smiled, while chuckling a bit. Blake smiles, watching to two get along a bit.

"Now then..." Adam pulls out Blush, and shoots Riku in the left shoulder, catching both Riku and Blake off guard.

"Argh!" Riku clutches his shoulder.

"Adam! What are you doing!?" Blake said, in shock.

"Taking care of the traitor." Adam said, coldly.

Riku slowly backs away, until he reaches the edge of the flatcar. He then looks over and sees that the train is now over tracks, which is over a river. Riku looks back at Adam. "Adam... Jus-"

Adam shoots again, this time hitting Riku in the chest. Riku falls off the train, and into the river. "Riku!" Blake called out to him." Adam! Why did you shoot him!?"

Adam puts Blush away." He was a traitor, I had to take care of him eventually."

"That's no excuse for shooting him!" Blake said in outrage." We have to go back for him!"

"Remember why we're here, Blake." He walks to her." Move to the next car, I'm gonna look around to see if we missed anything."

"But Adam-"

"Now, Blake." Adam said, almost in a demanding tone.

Blake glared at him for a few seconds, before storming off. Adam looks around, making sure no reinforcements were coming there way. As Adam walks back towards Blake, he finds her on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. As he reaches out to her... "Goodbye." Blake said, looking back at him. She severs the connection and lets the released carts slow down as she lets the rest of the train continue enroute. Riku washes up ashore, along with his katana. Leaf's fall down, as he lays there, unconscious and bleeding from his two bullet wounds.

* * *

The moon shined over the calm Forever Fall forest, as Riku gathered his gear together and prepared himself for a new task. He begins to walk through the forest, where the tree's begin to to take on a more pink-ish color. While walking, Riku passes Fuma, who was leaning against a nearby tree. Upon noticing his old ally, the young boy comes to a complete stop. "Your minds made up?" Fuma asked leaning against a tree.

Riku remained silent for a few seconds before giving his answer. "Yeah. I'm going to find my true purpose... I have to defeat **_them_**."

Upon hearing this, Fuma lowered his head in silence. "I see... What do you want me to tell the boss?"

"... Tell the boss I'm going on a temporary vacation." Riku walked away. The moon shinning on him.

Once the young boy was gone, his ally stood straight and allowed a smile to appear on his face. "Heh... Good luck."

* * *

**H**

**Ilivane**

**Riku**

**O**

**HIRO ReBorn**

**Chapter R: Loyalty and Honor**

_**...Keep moving forward, and leave no regrets behind.**_


	5. Chapter O: Get Backer

_**We all have goals, dreams, and ambitions that strive us to move forward, and while most turn away from their goals, others face it, head on...**_

_**Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement.**_

* * *

**Vale**

Yang Xiao Long was walking through the streets of Vale, looking around. She comes across a cafe, and goes inside. Inside, Yang sits at the counter, looking at a picture on her scroll. She then hears the sound of a motorcycle, stopping outside of the cafe. A young man with brown colored hair walks in, taking off his headphones. He glances to his left and sees Yang. The young man looks around a bit, until his eyes shoot open in realization, and quickly turns back to Yang. He gets a good look at her, to him, he was completely stunned by her beauty. Yang only glanced at him with playful smile, causing the boy to smirk.

"Hey. What's a nice beauty like you doing in a cafe like this?" The young man asked the mysterious female.

"Just looking around. Not doing much." Yang said." Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, just asking. I just saw you literally sitting next to me, and I just had to speak to you." The boy turned to look at her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And I will say, you are quite stunning to look at, if you ask me."

"Heh...Is this your idea of flirting?"

"Well, yeah." He leans in closer." Is it working?"

Yang turns and smirks at him." Maybe."

Smiling at this, the young man held out his hand to her." I'm Oliver. Oliver Panterra."

She takes it." Yang Xiao Long."

"Nice to meet you Yang."

"Nice to meet you too, Oliver." Yang said, smirking." So, what are you doing in Vale, huh?"

Oliver chuckled and sat back in his seat." Well, if you must know, I'm running away from home so, I can finally live out my life long dream."

"Life long dream? What is it?"

"Can't tell you. Sorry, but I want to surprise you." Oliver smirked.

"Surprise me? We only just meet. What does your little dream have to do with me?"

"Hmm, You'll find out in the future." Oliver said, still trying to flirt.

"Hehe...Alright then" The two went silent for a bit, before Yang broke that silence."So, can I ask you another little question?"

"Sure. Anything for you, beautiful."

Yang looked at him, having an innocent face." Is that your motorcycle outside?" She pointed behind them.

"Yeah. I like to ride around Vale at night, hoping I'd find a little fun along my way."

"Fun, eh? Well then, you just found yourself some fun." She smirked at him.

"Really now?"

"Yep." She scooted in a little closer to Oliver, leaning in close to his face, catching him off guard." Wanna hear about it? I think you'll enjoy it."

"Well...uh..." Oliver tried to look away in embarrassment, his face turning red. He regains himself, and tries to act cool." S-Sure."

Yang giggled lightly." Good to hear." She pulls out a small paper from her brown belt's pouch, and shows it to Oliver." Have you ever heard of this place?

Oliver took the small paper and looked at it closely."...Hey, I know this place. It's on the other side of Vale."

"Great! Lead the way!" Yang said, as she got up from her stool and walked towards the door.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Oliver quickly got up, and hurried after her.

Yang walked outside and saw Oliver's motorcycle, which was colored light blue, with green outlines, and had his symbol(a star that has a crack in it's center). "(whistles) Nice ride."

Oliver quickly rushed out the cafe, and walked over to Yang." You, uh-"

"So this is your bike, huh?"

"Uh...Y-Yeah!" He walked over to it." Big Bang! My star beauty! You like?"

"Oh, I like it, alright." Yang said, smiling.

Oliver threw her a helmet, which she caught." Hop on!" He said, smiling playfully at Yang.

* * *

Oliver rides his motorcycle through the streets of Vale, with Yang holding on tightly, as he makes several turns around the city. Oliver eventually stops in front of a club that's blasting music. "This is the place." Oliver said, taking off his headphones.

Yang took off her helmet." You hear that? Sounds like their really playing tonight."

"Yep. Shall we?" He gets off the bike, and holds his hand out to her, like a gentlemen.

Yang giggled as she reached for her pouch, trying to feel for something inside of it. Her eyes widen in realization. "Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"...I think I forgot my wallet back at the cafe!"

"Huh!?"

"Darn it!" Yang got up and started walking around." I could have sworn I had it earlier!"

"Whoa, hey! Relax." Oliver said, trying to calm her down.

"Argh! This can't be happening!"

"Uh..."

"And I really wanted to check this place out! All my friends got to go, and they enjoyed it!" Yang stopped walking and held her head down." Well...There's always next time."

Oliver took out his wallet and checked his Lien. He looks back Yang, and smiles." Hey?" Oliver walks over to Yang and holds out his wallet to her.

"Huh?" Yang looked at him in confusion." What are you doing?"

"Use my Lien, and get into the club."

"What!?"

"Hey, you want to get in right?"

"Uh, well...yes."

"Then take it. I know the guy who owns this place. Just tell him I'm outside, and he'll definitely let me in."

"Are you sure?"

"Like I said, anything for you beautiful." Oliver smirked.

Yang took his wallet in the blink of an eye, and zoomed to the door." Thanks for the help! I'll tell you're pal about you, okay! Be back! bye!"

Oliver was left standing there, but he snapped out of his trance." Whoa...Okay Oliver, don't screw this up! If you play your cards right, then she may...she may..." His face turned red, as he chuckled." Hehe...Aw man! I can't wait!" Oliver jumped up in joy and excitement.

* * *

**Inside The Club**

Yang walks into the club through the front doors. As she walks through the club, she sees Roman Torchwick ending a conversation with Junior. She makes her way to the bar where Junior stands.

"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." Yang said, ordering at the bar.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" Junior asked.

"(giggles) Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

"So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir." She grabs his groin and squeezes it painfully causing Junior to cry out in pain comically." People say you know everything." She brings her scroll up to his face, showing him a picture." Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen her before, I swear!" Junior said, straining.

"Excuse me?"

"(straining) I swear, sir!"

Junior's henchmen begin to gather around.

"Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..."

"Listen, blonde sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Junior ordered, still straining. Yang lets go and Junior sighs in relief." You'll pay for that!" He puts on his sunglasses and walks away from her. Yang follows closely behind.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?"

Junior stops and turns around." Huh? Uh, okay." As he leans in, she punches him in the face, sending him flying across the room.

The surrounding henchmen respond by charging at Yang, who deploys Ember Celica and jumps up into the air only to slam a fiery punch into the ground, sending a ripple through the dance floor that knocks the incoming henchmen off their feet.

As the henchmen get up, Yang charges at one, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick on her first victim. She then turns around and uppercuts a second one, following it up with a spinning kick that sends another two tumbling away.

As the rest charge at her, Yang shoots at the first one in front of her kicks behind her at another. Another henchmen swings at her from behind, but she sweeps his legs out from under him and punches him into the air, only to slam him into the ground. She then takes a couple steps toward an oncoming henchmen to jump up and launch herself off of him, allowing her to deliver a flying punch to another henchmen. This is quickly followed by her rushing forward as she dispatches yet another nearby opponent. As the fallen henchmen collapses, he lands on the henchmen behind him, sending him stumbling back. He attempts to block the oncoming punch from zyang, but to no avail, as Yang simply breaks straight through her opponent's guard before delivering an uppercut.

* * *

Outside, Oliver is leaning on his motorcycle. He hears a lot of noise coming from inside the club." Hmm...They must be really jammin in there. Man, I hope Yang hurries back."

* * *

She then notices several more assailants approaching from behind and fires a shot, using the recoil to send her flying towards yet another group of enemies. She elbows the first henchmen and kicks him away while another attempts to swing at her, but is promptly blocked and shot in the face. Yang then swings around under his arm and punches him once more. This followed by another spin as she kicks, punches, and kicks him again, with the final hit sending him flying backwards through a glass pillar.

Yang turns around to see the final henchmen charge and swing at her. She promptly blocks the blow and punches his chin, stunning him and allowing her to follow up with a flurry of blows that conclude with an uppercut that launches him into the air. Yang delivers a final punch that sends him flying back.

Upon clearing the dance floor, she spots the DJ pulling out a machine gun before firing down at her from his booth. Yang charges towards the booth, dashing from side to side in order to avoid the incoming fire. Once close enough, she jumps up, firing her shotgun-gauntlets at the floor for additional propulsion. As she lands, she places a hand on the mixing desk before swinging her legs around, kicking the DJ in the face. This sends him stumbling back. Yang then spins and lands with her back facing him, only to fire once more to elbow him in the face. She then slams his face into the table, picks him up, and launches him off by firing. He lands at Melanie and Miltia Malachite's feet, unconscious, with his 'helmet' rolling away.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" Miltia asked.

"I dunno Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson." Melanie said, looking at her sister.

Yang jumps from the podium, unleashing a barrage of shell-shots in mid-air at the Malachite Sisters, which they evade by backflipping away. After recomposing, the sister charge at Yang as she lands on the dance floor, continuing her barrage. As the sisters split to opposing sides, with Yang focusing her barrage on Melanie, they began their counterattack, with Melanie dodging and deflecting Yang's bullets while Miltia takes a swipe at Yang from behind.

Ducking to avoid Miltia's strike at the last second, Yang turns and fires at her, only to have Miltia jump and avoid it as Melanie lands behind Yang and retaliates with a heel-kick. Yang blocks the kick with her gauntlets, forcing herself to back a distance away from the sisters.

Yang quickly grounds herself and fires a round at them, which Melanie deflects with a frontflip heel-kick off into a pillar. Miltia quickly closes in on Yang and delivers a couple of swipes that Yang defends against, only to have Melanie follow up with a series of jump-kicks while Yang is off-balanced. Blocking each attack, Yang quickly fires a round in response, which Melanie ducks to avoid. Miltia swoops in with a downwards swipe while Melanie sweeps Yang's right leg and finishes with a series of kicks that make contact, launching Yang across the stage.

* * *

Outside, Oliver checks his scroll for the time." Hmm...What's taking her so long? She should have been out by now."

* * *

Yang rolls and quickly regains her footing, firing both gauntlets to propel her back across the stage and landing a hard right punch onto Melanie's face, knocking her down. While Melanie lies stunned on the floor, Yang confronts Miltia in close-range melee combat, with Yang firing rounds with each punch thrown and Miltia defending with her claws. However, Yang overwhelms her with a low kick, a series of boosted body shots, and a final round from Ember Celica, blasting Miltia off the stage.

Melanie finally recovers from Yang's punch just in time to see her sister get flung into a pillar overhead. Yang confronts her by firing off a round at close-range, which Melanie again avoids by backflipping. After avoiding another round into the ground, Melanie retaliates with an upward leg swipe before kicking a third round point-blank in order to deflect it. Both Yang and Melanie resort to close-range melee combat, with Yang throwing boosted punches and blocking with her gauntlets while Melanie kicks and swipes as she defends with the blades of her boots. A hard side-kick pushes Yang away as each take a second of reprieve before Melanie closes in on Yang.

Feinting with her boots to keep Yang off-balanced, Melanie shifts herself along the stage, forcing Yang to back-step continuously. This leaves Yang unable to ground herself while defending Melanie's feints and kicks. A longer series of kicks from Melanie allows Yang to finally ground herself, spin to dodge Melanie's kick while retracting Ember Celica, and land a body blow with her left elbow. Yang quickly grabs Melanie's right arm and uses it to twist and spin the rest of Melanie's body, using the built-up momentum to land a final devastating jump-kick to Melanie's face, ending the fight.

The holograms in the club suddenly turn off and a spotlight shines on a recovered Junior, as he brings out his Bazooka." Your gonna pay for this."

Junior fires off a stream of rockets from his weapon's bazooka form, and Yang back-flips and side-rolls to dodge several. Upon righting herself, Yang then destroys several more incoming rockets with well-placed shots from Ember Celica.

Advancing, Junior changes his weapon to its bat form and strikes at Yang multiple times, with the latter managing to defend and block all but one, causing her to recoil and stumble. This gives Junior an opening to hit her in the face, sending her flying backwards into a glass structure.

* * *

Outside, Oliver was now walking around, impatiently." Okay, this really starting to piss me off. Where the hell is she!?"

* * *

Yang pushes herself to her feet, her hair ablaze and shining gold. She then slams her fists together, creating a minor shockwave, before dashing forward. Junior arms his rocket launcher and starts firing wildly, each shot missing as Yang sidesteps and evades them. She quickly closes the gap between them, dodging a strike from Junior before laying into him, landing seven punches, each amplified by her weaponry. The final punch sends Junior flying back, his weapon broken in two, one piece of it in one hand, a lock of Yang's hair in the other.

The sight enrages Yang, who promptly engulfs herself in a huge explosion of fire, which shatters the dance floor. She then charges Junior at an astonishing speed, landing one final blow square in the jaw.

* * *

"Okay, that's it! I'm not waiting anymore! I'm goi-" Junior is sent flying out through a window into the street, landing next to Oliver, incapacitated. "Oh S**t!" Oliver yelled, jumping up in surprise. He slowly walks over to Junior." Hey, pal? Hey, are you...alive? Dead?...Anything?" Junior only responded with a groan. Oliver turns towards the club." What the hell is going on!?" He suddenly hears the sounds of sirens, as several Vale police cars drive in and pull up in front of the club. Police officers quickly get out of each car, and point their guns at Oliver.

"Freeze!" One officer yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa!" Oliver held his hands up, panicked." Hey listen, I-"

A few officers run into the club, and a few seconds later, they come out. "We got a lot of injured people in here!" Another officer said.

"What!?" Oliver looked at him, surprised.

"That's all the proof I need! Arrest him!"

"Eh?"

An officer puts some cuffs on his hands...

"Eh?"

Shoves him in a police car...

"Eh?"

And drives off.

"EHHHH!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Oliver screamed, from the back of the car, as it drove away.

Yang watched all this happen, hiding behind the corner of a nearby building. "Phew...The cops are finally gone." She said, smiling.

Ruby:" Yang? Is that you?"

Yang turned to see Ruby Rose walk over to her. "Oh! Hey sis!"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

Yang took a few seconds to process what she was going to say before letting out a low sigh. "...It's a long story."

The two sister begin to talk...as the shattered moon hanged in the sky. Watching from afar was a man wearing a black cloak, standing on top of a tall building. He holds out a large brief case and slowly opens it, revealing four small crystals. The man places the case onto the ground and begins to whisper a chant...causing the four crystals to glow. The man smiled at this before slowly stepping back as the crystals began to shake for a few seconds before going silent. After several seconds of nothing...the crystals each rocketed out the case and flew off into different directions.

The first crystal (emerged in green light) chased after the police car that Oliver was in and without any trouble, phases through the car and lands in Oliver's right pocket surprising the young teen. The second crystal (emerged in white light) flies through the snowy weather, as Ilivane is leaving the opera house. Without a moment's hesitation, he holds up his left hand and grabs the crystal. The young man stares at the small piece in curiosity before walking away. The third crystal (emerged in red light) flies through the Forever Fall forest, where Riku is traversing. The crystal crashes into a tree nearby the warrior, causing him to get on the offensive. The final crystal (emerged in blue light) soars through the clear blue sky, around the clouds and out to sea. The small object is able to reach a far out island, before losing it's light, causing it to fall out of the sky and into water near the islands shore. On that shore...was a young boy who was lying, asleep on his back and towards the sky.

_**The Four have been chosen...the future lies with the king...**_

* * *

**H**

**Ilivane**

**Riku**

**Oliver**

**HIRO ReBorn**

**Chapter O: Get Backer**

_**...Keep moving forward, and leave no regrets behind!**_


	6. Next Act Preview

**Hey everyone, ironfist97 here...I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I had to take care of finals. But now that I'm all done, I can get to giving you all some stories! In this Author's Note, I'm going to cover all of my plans for this summer and forward involving all of my current and upcoming works. So, with all of that said, let's get down to business!**

**-X-**

The two sister begin to talk...as the shattered moon hanged in the sky. Watching from afar was a man wearing a black cloak, standing on top of a tall building. He holds out a large brief case and slowly opens it, revealing four small crystals. The man places the case onto the ground and begins to whisper a chant...causing the four crystals to glow. The man smiled at this before slowly stepping back as the crystals began to shake for a few seconds before going silent. After several seconds of nothing...the crystals each rocketed out the case and flew off into different directions.

The first crystal (emerged in green light) chased after the police car that Oliver was in and without any trouble, phases through the car and lands in Oliver's right pocket surprising the young teen. The second crystal (emerged in white light) flies through the snowy weather, as Ilivane is leaving the opera house. Without a moment's hesitation, he holds up his left hand and grabs the crystal. The young man stares at the small piece in curiosity before walking away. The third crystal (emerged in red light) flies through the Forever Fall forest, where Riku is traversing. The crystal crashes into a tree nearby the warrior, causing him to get on the offensive. The final crystal (emerged in blue light) soars through the clear blue sky, around the clouds and out to sea. The small object is able to reach a far out island, before losing it's light, causing it to fall out of the sky and into water near the islands shore. On that shore...was a young boy who was lying, asleep on his back and towards the sky.

**_The Four have been chosen...the future lies with the king..._**

**-X-**

**HIRO ReBorn**

**So, we are on the verge of a new beginning for HIRO. I have been taking the time to develop the story, since when it came to the original, I mostly followed the story of RWBY. I want to bring up here and now that ReBorn will also follow certain parts of the RWBY narrative, but this time I will be making improvements and changes that will definitely make it better. That means, I will have my characters and others point out the flaws of the story, and I won't be afraid to portray the characters the proper way they should be.**

**Another thing I want to point out is series, and well...this is a little complicated. So, I've been reading RWBY: Heroes United by Toy2711, and SLNT RWBY by raibine94, and I love how they take these characters from different series and incorporate them into the world of Remnant. This is what I want to do in ReBorn. I want to tell the story that I've envisioned in my mind, and in order for me to do that, I will need your patience and cooperation. This story needs to be perfect. Or as perfect as I can make it for you all.**

**So, in regards to story structure. In Volume 3, I was following the structure of RvB Season 3 while doing an abridged re-telling of Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest, and Tales of Phantasia. I was also using elements from the Virtua Fighter anime...but then I did the Disney Land story arc...And every single day, I have regretted doing that storyline. Granted, I was more angry about the structure and execution. But now, I'm going to change all that. The first few chapters of ReBorn will center on the life of Hero and will fix the one thing I failed at in the original: narrative! Hero is supposed to be the "Harry Potter" of this story. We are experiencing the world for the first time along with him, but I messed that up with four year time skip. So now, I intend to follow a better structure in regards to story. And...:**

***WARNING!*  
****AU: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!  
****-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!-**


	7. Chapter 0: Hero Arthurus

_**We are not legends because of who we are, we are legends because of the deeds we have done to deserve such a title...**_

**-X-**

**Outside of town. On the shores of the island.**

_And so, one-hundred years have passed. All the peace in this land, is now gone..._

A hooded man arrives on a small boat. The man looks around, to see his surrounding. He noticed that it was snowing. He sets the sail down. He gets off the boat, leaving it on shore, as the hooded man walks down the road.

**Wagoon Town**

A small town located outside of the four kingdoms, on a small island. This town is known as the place the king left his cherished sword in.

Many, tried to lift the sword from its prison in the stone, but none could lift the sword. So, they forgot the old weapon, and left it stuck in the stone.

This town is the worst place to ever live in. Since the island has not had any contact with the kingdoms or the outside world, the people of Wagoon Town live in their own blissful world. In this town, the people only believed in knights, and have no knowledge of anything else, besides the Great War, and the Fallen King and legacy. As of now, the town is in its darkest days, where townsmen fear the other, to even stealing and betraying one another. It all came to the point, that the people of this town, now stayed in their homes, out of fear.

This small town is also the place, where the King, left his precious sword in. The sword, rested in the courtyard, of an old abandoned church.

Some townspeople have come up with their own legends based upon the Kings sword. That whoever pulls the sword out, shall become the king of their small island. They believed it with all of their heart and soul, but as time passed, no one could pull it out. So, years passed, and many forgot about the old relic, and just simply saw it as a little decoration. Just, something that was part of the church.

However, what many of them do not know, is that their is more to the sword. More, to the legend behind it...

The moon shines on the sword. Outside the church's courtyard, A young boy looks on at the sword, still stuck in it's stone. The boy wonders about it, before he walks away, carrying a large sack on his back. The hooded man walks through the streets of Wagoon Town, seeing all of its negative features. People fighting in the streets, illegal trading and buying, and even robbing from the innocent.

**-X-**

He enters a bar, which was filled with many bandits, thieves, and townsmen, who were mostly drinking and playing around. The hooded man took a seat at a table, which was near the fireplace. A waitress with brunette hair, wearing a dark green low sleeved shirt, with a dark brown short skirt, walked over to him. By her appearance, she seemed to be in her mid-to-late twenties.

"Hi there!" The woman said." What can I do for you on this fine evening, sir?"

"Just a quick drink, that's all." The man said.

"What kind do you want?"

"Just, hit me with whatever you guys got."

"Um...okay." The waitress walked off, confused by his order. The hooded man looked at the fire, mostly trying to keep himself warm.

Customer: "Hey! what is this!?"

The hooded man heard the sounds of glass breaking. He looks over to see a townsmen complaining to a young boy, with black spikey hair (the front part of his hair is colored white) ,wearing raggedy clothing, and was using a rag to clean up the spilled drink. "You call this beer!? This is nothing but water!" The man yelled.

"I-I'm sorry sir! I must have given you someone else's order by mistake!" The boy said, still cleaning, and trying to explain.

"Get your head out of the clouds, brat!"

"I'm so sorry. I'll-"

?: "What seems the problem, Richard?"

A man with orange hair, and a beard, wearing old armor that looked like it hasn't been cleaned in days, and had a sword attached to his waist, walked over to the two.

"Teal!" Richard stormed over to him." Your damn son, messed up my drink!"

He looked down at the boy." Is this true Wart?"

"Y-Yes sir..." He said, scarred. "B-But, I remember that he specifically asked for water, not a beer. That's what Ms-"

Before he could finish, Teal hits him on the head, with the handle of his sword. "Did I ask you for an excuse, Wart!?" He yelled.

"N-No sir! I jus-"

He kicks the boy in the stomach, causing him to fall over. "Shut your mouth, Wart! When I want you to speak, I'll tell you when to speak, do you hear me!?"

"Y-Yes si-"

"I can't hear you!" Teal yelled.

The waitress ran over to the boy, and helped him up, coming to his defense." Darn it, Teal! He heard you! You don't need to hit him!

"That boy needs to know his place, and that goes double for you!" Teal said, glaring at her.

"Yes sir." She said, glaring angrily at him.

"Now, get back to work!" He walked off, as the other man snickers and goes back to his pals.

"Are you okay, Hero?" The waitress asked."

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Hero said, regaining his footing.

"That's good to know." She smiled, handing him a drink." Here. The man over there, near the fireplace, ordered this. I'll take care of the other order, you deliver this to him. Hero nodded, and walked over to the hooded man.

"Here you go, sir." Hero said, handing him his drink.

"Thanks kid." He took it. After taking a sip, the man took a second to stare at the boy. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure sir. What do you need?"

"Well, how long have you-"

Teal:" Wart!"

"C-Coming sir!" Hero bowed to the man. "I'm sorry sir, I have to be on my way!"

Hero hurried off to Teal, who was looking at a pocket watch. "10 seconds late."

"I-I'm sorry, Sir Teal!" Hero bowed.

"Silence! We have a delivery to make. Stop messing around and get to it!" He hands him a paper and a bottle of alcohol.

"Yes sir!"

Hero grabbed a red squire robe, with a yellow scarf, and hurried out. The hooded man watched him leave." Hey lady?"

The waitress looked at him." What is it?"

"What's the story on the old guy and the kid?"

"Well, Teal is a man who was once a knight. He was supposed to fight alongside our men, but all he did was run like a coward, and tried to bribe his way through fights, just so he could get away from his responsibilities. So they kicked him out of the knights, and pretty much ruining his chance of rising to the head of our town."

"Well, that's what you get, when you try to weasel out of your duties."

"So, he opened this bar, and now everyone sees him as a town hero, mostly because he let's these fools do whatever they want."

"So where does the kid come into all this?"

"(sighs)...Teal adopted Hero, only to be his little squire. You saw it, how he beat him for no reason." The hooded man remained silent. "Hero is too kindhearted to be living in a town like this... I wish that poor boy would just...run away and live his own life."

"...That's honestly his decision."

"You mean, if Teal will let him leave."

The hooded man looked at the fire." Yeah, If..."

**-X-**

**Wagoon Town: Old Church**

Hero arrives at an old abandoned church, which looked like it could literally fall apart at any second. It didn't help to the fact that their were graves located around the church, which only added to its creepy aspect.

"This is the address, I think." Hero said, walking to the entrance. He knocks on the door, which falls over with a simple tap. "Uh..." Hero wanders in carefully. "Hello? I-I'm from the bar you ordered a bottle of alcohol from." There was no answer. Hero checks the address again. "Am I really in the right place?" He walks in further, still being cautious. "Is anybody here? Hello?" There was still no answer.

"Um..." Hero sets the bottle on a broken chair. "I-I'll...Just leave the bottle here. Y-You already ordered at the bar, so I won't ask for the, uh, the Lien..." There was still no answer, as Hero looked around. "...Okay. I'll be on my way then. "Hero turned, and started to walk out in a fast pace.

He walks out and wanders into the courtyard. "...I feel like I this might have been a set up." He looks around, while walking. "I mean, no one has lived here for almost... well, years, actually." The wind picks up and it becomes colder. Hero continues walking through the snow.

_"I'm waiting..."_

"Huh!?" Hero looked around. "I-Is someone there!?"

_"I'm...waiting..."_

"Hello?" There was no answer, as it became quiet again. "...This is getting weird. I should hurry back." Suddenly, the moon shines down on the courtyard, and Hero then turns his attention to... A sword. A broadsword, with a gold hilt, and a blade that did not seem old or rusted, stood stuck in a stone. "A...sword?" Hero said." Who...Who would leave their sword out here?"

_"I'm...waiting...for..."_

Hero slowly walks towards the sword. He puts his hand on the hilt, and a light shines on." Huh?" He takes his hand away, and the light disappears. "That was weird..." He looked closely at the sword, and he could almost feel a... elegant feel coming from it. Hero looked at his hand, and placed it on the hilt. He looked around, to see if anyone was nearby. Hero then set his eyes back on the sword. "...should I?" He asked himself. Hero thought about this for a moment. "Hmm... W-We'll, it's worth a try." Hero, now with both hands on the hilt, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, as the wind began to blow stronger.

_"I'm...waiting...for..._

Hero's eyes shot open, and with enough force, he pulled the sword out of the stone. Their was suddenly a gust of wind, which blew through out the entire town. "...H-Huh!?" Hero snapped out of his trance, and looked at the sword. "I...I pulled it out?" He looked back and forth between the sword and the stone. "I pulled it out." The realization came to his mind. "I...I need to show this to Sir Teal!" Hero hurried out of the courtyard, not knowing that he was being watched by the hooded man, who was hiding in the ruins of the old church.

**-X-**

**Wagoon Town: Bar**

Hero returns back to the bar, rushing through the door.

"Hero?" The waitress noticed him.

"Wart! Why are you late!?" Teal yelled.

"Sir Teal, I found a sword for-" Hero trips on his squire robe, and hits the ground, with the sword sliding over to Teal's feet. Everyone in the bar begins to laugh at his little incident, as Teal picks up the sword.

"Wart, who's sword is this?"

"Um...I-I don't know. I found it stuck...In a stone." Hero explained.

Teal looked at the sword closely. "Hmm..." He then blinks in surprise. "W-What!? This is...The Fallen Kings Sword!"

This got everyone's attention. "The King's Sword!?" One man said. All of the men in the bar rushed over to Teal, so they could see the sword for themselves. Hero got up and slowly walked to them.

Customer 1:" Is it the real thing!?"

Bandit 1:" By the blade work, yes! This is the real sword!"

"This is it... my legacy has finally returned." Teal said, looking at the sword, smiling. He snapped out of his happy trance. "Wait..." Teal looks at Hero. "Wart, where did you get this sword?"

"W-Well...I pulled it out of the stone..." Hero said, nervously. This caused everyone to laugh at the 'absurd' lie.

Teal looked at him, angrily. "Don't lie to me, boy!" He grabbed Hero by his robe. "Where did you get this sword!?"

"I-I mean it, sir! I really pulled it out!" Hero said, with fear fueling his voice.

"Stop lying to me!" He threw Hero to the ground. Teal looked at the sword. "...It doesn't matter. Because, this sword is mine now." He looked down at Hero, smiling smugly. "Thank you Wart. Because of you, I finally have my ticket to being a knight again...Maybe, even the King. "

"Y-Yes sir..." Hero said, holding his head down.

Townsmen: "Now wait a minute!"

The man took the sword away from Teal. "Who said you get to keep the sword!?"

"I said!" He took the sword back.

"But, you didn't even pull it out!" Another man said, walking up to the two.

"Well, it technically belongs to me, since my squire brought it to me!" Teal said, as the other men ran up to him, starting the same argument. Hero looked at the sword, while all the men in the bar were arguing, and almost on the verge of fighting. "I don't care what you all have to say! The sword belongs to me now! Deal with it!"

Hooded man:" Not exactly."

"What!?"

They all turned to see the hooded man walk into the bar. "The sword doesn't belong to you. It belongs to him." He pointed to Hero. "He pulled the sword out, so it rightfully belongs to him."

"What proof do you have!? How can you know for sure it was him?"

"Because... I saw him pull it out. You want proof, I'm all the proof your gonna get." The hooded man smiled.

"(growls)...It doesn't matter. The sword is mi-"

"It belongs to the kid." He walked over to Teal, and took the sword from his hands. The man then walks over to Hero, and places the sword in his hands. "He pulled it, he keeps it."

"Why you-!?" Teal pulls out his own sword, and points it at the man. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

The hooded man takes off his hood. He reveals his face to everyone. "Qrow. Qrow Branwen."

"Well, Qrow, I command you to return my sword to me."

"Hmm...Nope."

"Sir, you are really...Testing my patience." Teal said, angrily, pointing his sword at him. "Return my sword...now."

"Nope!"

Teal became more angry by this. He looks at Hero. "Wart! Bring me my sword, at once!"

"Uh...Y-"

"Kid, that sword belongs to you, not him." Qrow said, stopping him.

"Huh!? But I-"

"Wart! My sword, now!" Teal yelled.

"He's right Hero! The sword belongs to you, not Teal!" The waitress said.

"Silence woman!"

"Your the one who should stop sounding like a toddler." Qrow said, picking up a cup form a nearby table, and drinks whatever's in it. "Why don't you put that little toy away, and have a drink. Celebrate the success of your squire, for once."

"Silence! Wart! Bring me my sword now! I command you to do this!"

"Tell me kid, do you really want to listen to him?" Qrow asked Hero.

"Well, I-"

"Wart! My sword, now!" Teal yelled.

"You don't have to listen to him anymore."

"Wart!"

"Come on kid, decide your own fate. Yeah, that sounds kinda dumb, but now is your chance, to decide what you should do now."

"Wart! For once in your useless and pathetic life, do something right, and give me my sword! My legacy!"

Hero looked back and forth between Qrow and Teal, conflicted. He then looked at the sword itself, and after thinking for a few seconds, looked up at Teal. "...No."

"...What?" Teal said." What did you say?"

"...I said no."

"What!?"

"I won't give you the sword. I won't!"

"... Let me repeat myself, Wart." Teal now pointed his sword at Hero. "Give me the sword, now."

"N-No!"

"Boy... I will give you this one last chance, give me the sword."

"I said, No!" Hero yelled. "I'll never give it to a selfish and cruel man like you! You don't deserve to be a knight! Not now, not ever!"

Teal finally lost his patience, and runs at Hero. "Shut your damn mouth, you little brat!" He swings his sword at Hero, but before it could hit him, Qrow stopped the sword with his bare hand. "W-What!?"

"Out of all the idiots I've meet in this town, you truly take the title of Top Dumbass." Qrow said, as blood dripped from his hand. Qrow, then broke Teal's sword in two. Teal drops his broken sword, and falls to the ground, in surprise and shock.

"I-Impossible..." Teal said, slowly backing away from Qrow.

Qrow threw the other half of the sword across the room to the wall. "Anyone else wanna try and take the sword from this kid?" He asked. No one answered. Qrow looked at Hero. "Come on kid, let's go."

"H-Huh?" Hero looked at him, confused. "Go, where?"

"I don't know." He looked at the waitress, who was still shocked by what had happened. "Hey lady?"

The woman snapped out of her fear and shock. "I-I have a name, it's Sarah!"

"Yeah sure. So Sarah, are there any inn's around here?"

Sarah pointed towards the door. "There's...one just a little ways from here."

"Thanks. Let's go kid." He put his hood back on and walked out. Hero looked back at Teal, who was still on the floor in shock. He slowly walked after Qrow.

**-X-**

**Wagoon Town: Inn**

Qrow was standing near the fireplace of the inn. Hero is sitting to himself, looking at the sword.

Qrow:" So, are you gonna stay quiet all night?"

Hero looked up at Qrow." Huh?"

"Aren't there any questions you want to ask? Any at all?"

"Um...W-Who are you?" Hero said, trying to ask.

"Heh. The name's Qrow Branwen. I'm a Huntsmen."

"A Huntsmen?"

"Oh, I forgot. You people are still living in the 'Ye olden' days." He walked over to Hero." A Huntsmen, is like a knight. We are elite warriors. And it is our duty to 'uphold the peace' of our world."

"Really?"

"That's what the job ask from us." He walked around, still explaining." I was sent here by one of my informants, to look for something."

"What was it?"

"I think...I was supposed to look for you." Qrow looked at Hero.

"M-Me!?" Hero looked at him, in surprise." You came here, for me?"

"Well, I'm actually here for that." He pointed to the sword.

"This?" Hero holds it up.

"Yeah. But since you pulled th-"

Sarah and an elderly man with gray hair and a long beard, wearing a green robe with a light brown shirt and long dark brown pants, with a cane, came walking into the Inn. "Are you the one who, caused the scene down at Teal's bar?" The man asked.

"I'm guessing your the mayor of this town, huh?" Qrow asked.

"You could say that. My name is Bone, I am the 'mayor' of this town, but it's just a title, nothing more."

"If your the mayor, then your doing a pretty good job on keeping this place friendly."

"Hey!" Sarah tried to protest, but Bone held his hand up.

"He speaks from how he really feels, we can't deny him that."

"So, what exactly do you need?"

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to leave our town."

"Huh!?" Hero looked at him in surprise. "He has to leave? But, why?"

"Hero, this man has come from a land, a world more advanced then our little town. And someone like him, would cause the townspeople to become even more afraid, and more violent."

"So, you want me to leave, before I cause anymore up roar, is that right?" Qrow asked, smirking.

"Please. It's all I ask."

"...Fine. I don't have any other reason to stick around."

"Thank you, and I apologize for what I am asking." Bone said, bowing.

"But, I wanna take the kid with me."

"Hmm?"

"Huh!?" Hero looked at him in shock." You want me to go with you?"

"Well, it's your choice." Qrow walked over to him." But, you pulled the sword out, and in my opinion, that's something."

Sarah placed a hand on Hero's shoulder." He's right Hero."

"Let me ask you something, do you want to be a Huntsmen?"

"Uh...Well-" Hero tried to explain.

"Then come with me. Become my apprentice, and I'll show you the world."

"Don't you think your kinda asking a little too much of him?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe, but I mean it. The kid could have a real future if he leaves here."

"Yeah, but-"

"Wasn't it you who said that he should run away from here and have a peaceful life?"

Sarah became silent after he said this. Qrow looked back at Hero.

"So, what do you say kid?"

"...Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to help me?" Hero asked, trying not to sad." There's nothing special about me. I'm a nobody...a squire, and nothing more."

"Hmm...Well, I guess besides the sword, I believe you got something special in you." Qrow said, smiling at Hero.

"R-Really?"

"Yep." He then walked over to his hood and put it on. Qrow then goes over and opens the door, letting the cold wind." If you ever change your mind...come find me!" He puts on his goggles and leaves.

"Hero..." Sarah looked at him, concerned. Hero watched Qrow leave, and then turned his eyes towards the sword.

Bone:" I rented you a room for the night, Hero. Rest up, and we'll talk more in the morning.

**-X-**

**Inn: Room**

Later that night, Hero was looking out the window. The light from the shattered moon illuminated into the room. He looked at the sword, which was off to the side, leaning against the wall. Hero stares at it for a while, before looking back at the moon...

**_The Next Morning..._**

Hero fell asleep near the window, and woke up to the sound of chirping birds, and the feel of the morning sun on his face. "Oh...Huh!?" He jumped up and quickly opened the windows, to see the sun, shinning over the town. "I-I don't understand, it was snowing yesterday! How is this-" Hero slowly looked over at the sword. "Did I..." Hero sat in thought." Did I do this?" He got up and walked to the sword, picking it up. "Is it because of this sword?" Hero asked himself, as he stared at the sword.

_"Well, I guess besides the sword, I believe you got something special in you."_

Hero though about all of this, as he walked over to the window. He had a face of uncertainty, which soon turned into a face of determination.

Sarah:" Are you sure this is what you want?"

**-X-**

**Wagoon Town: Town Entrance**

Hero stood outside of the town entrance, carrying a sack on his back, with the sword tied to it. "Yes, I'm sure." Hero said, smiling." Thank you all for everything."

"Not at all, my boy." Bone said, as he nodded to Hero." Please take good care of yourself."

"Yes sir."

Sarah:" Hero?"

Hero looked over at Sarah, who handed him a old fishing rod. "Since yesterday was your eleventh birthday, I went out and bought this fishing rod for you. I mean, we all know you love to go fishing, and-"

"I love it! Thank you."

"That's good." She walked over and hugged him." Be safe out there, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Hero said, hugging back.

The two break their hug, as Hero bows to both of them. "Well, I must be on my way." He looked up at them and smiled. "Goodbye." Hero began to walk down the road, away from the town.

"Goodbye Hero!" Sarah yelled, waving." Good luck out in the world!" Hero waved back, and continued onwards. "There he goes." Sarah said, smiling.

"Yes, to create his own legacy." Bone said, watching the young boy leave.

Hero walked a far way, before looking back at the town.

Qrow:" Your minds made up?"

Hero jumped up in surprise, only to turn and see Qrow, who is waiting by a tree. "Y-Yes sir!"

Qrow smiled and started walking forward ahead, with Hero quickly catching up to him. "So, is your name really Wart?" Qrow asked, as the two walked.

"No sir..."

"Then what's your name, kid?"

"My name is...Hero."

"Hero?"

"Hero Arthurus. That's...my real name."

"That's a weird name."

"Oh..."

But it's definitely a better name than Wart." Qrow said, smiling at the young boy. Hero smiled back, with a happy smile. "So, if we're gonna be seeing the world, we need to fix those clothes of yours." He pointed to Hero's squire robe. "Until then, we can stay at my hometown."

"Uh..." Hero looked at himself, his squire robe barely fitting him. "Hehehe...Yes sir." The two walked forward, the sun shinning brightly on them...

**-X-**

_**Four Years Later...**_

On a bright sandy beach, the sun shines warmly on the same spiky-haired boy, who opens his sleepy eyes and sits up. He takes a moment to accept his new view. The boy noticed small fishes swimming around the shore he was on and smiled a bit...unaware of the small light that was shinning through the waves. After this, the boy let out a small yawn before lying back down...only to see the face of young girl, one who's only response was to smile at him.

"Whoa!" The boy jumps up, accidentally causing his head to collide with the head of the young girl. **BONK!** "Ow!" Both the boy and the girl clutched their foreheads in pain as the former turned to face the very person that surprised him. "Please don't scare me like that, Kairi!"

The girl named Kairi rubbed her forehead before looking down at the boy. "Your the one who scared me, Hero! Jumping up like that!" Kairi said...only for a sly grin to appear on her face. "But that serves you right, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

Hero quickly sat up and tried to explain himself. "B-But this huge boulder was chasing me, and then grandpa trapped me in a pit of quick sand! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't-" Before Hero could finish, Kairi took the moment to smack the young teen on his head. "Ow!"

"Relax!" Kairi said while standing straight. "Grandpa Brass isn't nearby. He gave you the day off, remember?" She then placed a hand on his head. "Are you still dreaming?"

Hearing this, the young teen took a moment to think about this...only for a calm smile to appear on his face. "No...It wasn't a dream. More like a memory..." He looks off toward the ocean, seeing the clouds billow in the sky. "I was remembering the day I met Qrow, and left my old village. Feels like it was yesterday..."

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said, walking past Hero and towards the water.

Hero followed his friends movement with his eyes before asking a question of curiosity. "Um...Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, the place where you grew up."

Kairi continues to stare out into the sea. "I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

Hero lowered his head in thought before raising it again. "But, don't you ever want to go back?"

Kairi took a moment to think before answering. "Hmm. Well, I'm happy here. With you, Qrow, Sora, Riku(KH), and everyone else."

"Really..."

After a few seconds, the young girl spoke truthfully. "But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it."

Hero smiled a bit upon hearing this answer. "I'd like to see it too. Along with the main land and the Four Kingdoms. Maybe we can see it all."

Kairi turned to face him. "So what're we waiting for?"

?: Hey!

They turn to see a silver-haired boy carrying a log. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" The boy said as he started to walk towards them. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He tosses the log to Hero, who falls over with a yelp, and walks over to Kairi. "And you're just as lazy as Sora!"

Kairi giggles at this statement. "So you noticed."

"Well, at least your not as useless as him." The boy commented.

?: "Useless!?"

The three turned to see a boy with brown spiky hair, carrying a hand made flag (and by hand made, I mean he took a white cloth and tied it to a stick), walk towards them. "I know how to pull my own weight, Riku(KH)!" He throws the poor flag at Hero, who was attempting to sit up, and walks over to Kairi. "Anyway, I was able to get most of MY supplies for the raft." He then turned to glance at Riku, giving him a cocky grin. "And I did it a LOT faster than Riku(KH)!"

"(scoffs) Get real. I did most of the work, idiot." Riku said while rolling his eyes.

Before Sora could counter this, Kairi held up her hands and calmed him down. "Okay, okay well finish it together. So just calm down for now...okay?" Kairi said with a wide grin. She jumps up and down as Riku(KH) and Sora seat themselves next to Hero. "I'll race you!"

"Huh?" Sora said as Hero looked up at his friend.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku(KH) asked.

Kairi giggles at this before shouting: "Ready? Go!"

Sora and Riku glance at each other before leaping up and racing across the beach. Hero watches the two run before Kairi takes his hand in her own and lifts him up. The two boys smile at each other as Kairi follows them, still giggling while dragging a confused Hero. His name is Hero Arthurus. "Student" of Qrow Branwen, the young boy who pulled out the Kings Sword, and soon to be Huntsmen in training. This is his story.

**-X-**

**HIRO ReBorn**  
**Volume 1**

**Chapter 0: Hero Arthurus**

**Hero**

**Ilivane**

**Riku**

**Oliver**

**Next Chapter: Life on the islands of destiny is pure bliss...Yet, there are four teenagers who desire more in life. Sora, Riku(KH), Kairi, and Hero are working on a raft that will take them to the world beyond, outside the comfort of their home island. However, one's desire can lead to their fall, and Hero will face the true beginning of his journey.**

**So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then..._Keep moving forward, and leave no regrets behind._**


	8. Author's Note: MUST READ!

**Hey everyone, ironfist97 here. I'm back! Sorry for being gone for so long, my laptop caught a virus and I needed to get it fixed. But it was during that time that I planned and came to some shocking revelations. Most of them regarding RWBY. So please...LISTEN UP!...and thank you all for waiting.**

**-X-**

**Knights of the Galaxy: Saint Seiya**

**Let me get Seiya and the crew out of the way. Don't worry guys, Saint Seiya is still alive and the next chapters are being worked on as I send you this. So, please don't worry. Heck, we're honestly still in the beginning of the story. There is definitely more to come! here are the synopsis for the next five chapters:**

**Ghost Files Arc**

***Chapter 6: The Golden Cloth- The Pegasus makes himself known to the world, and learns the true purpose behind his time in Greece. Also, Seiya begins to realize that the dream he had longed for may not come to be...**

***Chapter 7: Blazing New Student!- With the Galaxian Wars Tournament several months away from now, Seiya must train and prepare himself for this new trial. Until then, he must endure an even greater trial...HIS EDUCATION! Can Seiya survive his first day in a proper civilian setting, and will he be prepared when he encounters new friends and a potential rival!?**

***Chapter 8: The Ghost Files- Seiya, Ryo, and Mia are guided by the "Grim Reaper" to the Realm of Spirits where the Pegasus Knight and the former Warrior of Wildfire are called into question regarding their current predicament.**

***Chapter 9: Usagi (Sailor Moon)- Ryo is reunited with a figure from his past while Seiya meets a young girl who will change the course of his entire ****journey. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl and her army of the Dark Kingdom begin their search for Princess Serenity.**

***Chapter 10: Goodbye, Material World- Seiya takes on his first ghost case when he must help a deceased classmate move on to the afterlife...**

**The story is just beginning...The countdown to the Galaxian Wars has begun! Don't worry everyone, I'm still here. And I promise you all, this is a story I will see to the end...hopefully...No, definitely! Haha! I'm kidding guys. I'm really looking forward to Knights of the Galaxy...mostly because I've already planned out the story from beginning to end. So, there's no stopping this train we're on! Unfortunately, I can't say the same for...**

**-X-**

**HIRO/RWBY: HIRO ReBorn (and Danville)**

**Okay, on to the true meat of this Author's Note. So recently I watched _RWBY is Disappointing (And Here's Why)_ by hbomberguy and it opened my eyes to a lot of things, things that RWBY did it best to hide. And once I watched this video, my fate in the series was completely gone. Now, months before this, Netflix re-released Avatar: The Last AirBender and since then people have been able to experience/re-experience the magic and grandness of the series. Then, out of nowhere a fan of RWBY started to point out a few similarities to Avatar and in time, I started to see more, MUCH more.**

_**On a side-note, thanks to Avatar, I have started to watch the series known as Wakfu. Some people call it the French-Avatar, and after watching a good chunk of Season 1 (I'm near the last four episodes), I like what I'm seeing! Also, it seems that everyone believes that Season 2 is the best season by far and that Season 3 is the worst season. Hey, I'm still new to this series so only time will tell.**_

**But back to RWBY. After the video, hbomberguy came to the resolution that RWBY is just a Avatar clone, and a really bad one at that. Not only that, he pointed out that RWBY pulls a lot from other anime, and that most of it's themes and messages aren't as deep as we thought they were. So now, I'm at a stand still...but not anymore. I'm done with this. Now we're doing things my way. From here on out, HIRO will be told the way I want it to be told. ****But now, it's time for an announcement, regarding HIRO and Danville. After months of announcing and doing nothing with Danville...and after restarting and failing to continue with HIRO ReBorn...I've come to a realization and decided to merge! The story and characters of Danville will be carried over into HIRO Reborn!**

**Main Protagonists- These are the characters that we will be following through out the story. Yes it's similar to RWBY and JNPR, but at least I'm letting you all know WHO the main characters are instead of forcing Jaune into every one of Team RWBY's story, and acting like he is the REAL protagonist of the series. But hey, that's how all of Miles self-inserts are: David (_Camp Camp_), Felix (_Red vs Blue_), Jaune (_RWBY_), Migas (_Gen:Lock_), ect. But anyway, let's move on to the main characters.  
**

**Team HIRO  
*Hero Arthurus (OC)  
*Ilivane Genegas (OC)  
*Riku Okamiden (OC)  
*Oliver Panterra (OC)  
**

**The Four Friends  
*Adam Garden (OC)  
*Ramona Flowers  
*Randy Cunningham  
*Star Butterfly**

**I know this is a LOT to take in, but it's the only way to kill two Grimm's with one scythe. PLEASE trust me on this you all. I promise you all that. ****Here's a look at what to expect from the upcoming chapters. SPOILERS...of course:**

**Introduction Arc**

***Chapter 1: Destiny Islands- Life on the islands of destiny is pure bliss...Yet, there are four teenagers who desire more in life. Sora, Riku(KH), Kairi, and Hero are working on a raft that will take them to the world beyond, outside the comfort of their home island. However, one's desire can lead to their fall, and Hero will face the true beginning of his journey.**

***Chapter 2: Disney Castle- The King is missing! The castle is thrown into panic, and the only thing that was left in his place...was a single letter. Donald Duck (the King's Royal Wizard) and Goofy (the Captain Of The Guards) are tasked with traveling to Traverse Town with the object of finding a man named Leon, who will point them in the direction of The Savior.**

***Chapter 3: Traverse Town- Oliver Panterra's night takes a turn for the worse, when he must help his new friend escape the grasps of both the creatures of darkness and the strange warriors who want to get their hands on his weapon.**

***Interlude I: Alone- A dark witch comes across a lost child, as she and her allies prepare for a new battle...**

***Chapter 4: Welcome to Storybrooke- With his new found friends, Hero searches for a woman who holds the last name of Swan. Meanwhile, the origins of Remnant begins with a simple tale of true love, and the birth of a wicked curse...All while the final days of Summer quickly approach.**

**Yes, the truth is revealed. The story will be following an abridged version of Kingdom Hearts and Once Upon a Time...just without any of the plot holes (I hope). Don't worry, the traditional RWBY story is still here. I just want to take a new approach to things, let the story breath for a bit before things truly get underway.**

**-X-**

**I am sorry for being gone for so long, but I needed to get my laptop fixed. I promise that from now on, I will let you all know when I take some time off. But for now, I AM BACK! HIRO and Knights of the Galaxy will continue and I now have more motivation than ever, so see you all in the outside world! But for now, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then..._Burn your Cosmo! Keep moving forward and leave no regrets behind! _**


End file.
